bruehawkfandomcom-20200214-history
Re'phet
~Lady of Skulls, Our Lady of Undeath~ Description The Goddess Re'phet is one of only a few darker female deities. Re'phet promotes eternal unlife at the expense of everything else. Nothing is as sublime and beautiful as a creature imbued with the life force of the negative plane, her very being is of negative energy and her mere presence kills. The Church Re'phet is a goddess of the undead who seeks to gain a foothold in the world of Mel'heron. Sadly, this goddess' following has since quelled and now she has only a smattering of loyal subjects, none are really focused in a single society since the destruction of Aberrach, City of the Undead. The church of Re'phet differs from region to region, and what hierarchy exists is found within individual temples. Devotees of Re'phet are encouraged to seek out potential necromancers for the purpose of strengthening and restoring the faith to glory, as it was during the prosperity of Aberrach. Additionally, some priest, the more congenial low-level priests sometimes cure the minor ills of the populace to bring in funding or worldly supplies for the church and to more easily gather information about its enemies. Role of the Church in the Community Re'phet's church has no role within the community, only within certain circles are her views and perspectives understood and in such circles she educates them in the art of animating the dead, although Re'phet finds self exploration of the art much more rewarding for the devotees and students. Enemies of the Church Enemies of the church amuse the devotees of Re'phet. They inflict the worse possible scenario upon their victims by turning them into what they are fighting - the undead - and then use them to fight against their own allies. They will typically keep the victim conscious of themselves, allowing them to watch the horror they inflict upon their former friends. Temples Temples to Re'phet are rarely seen purely due to the knowledge of the common man and "their" perspective and has lingered throughout generation of necromancy. The temples of the Lady of Undeath tend to be paradoxes of beauty and horror however horror and beauty are subjective, they are not overtly grand as donations are a rarity. They are known to exist and extend below ground, though the total extent of their catacombs are less widely known. Relations of a Priest to the Temple The temples are used for necromantic research and the expansion of the faith's collective knowledge of life, death, and undeath. This is primarily through the uses of dead and living subjects, of various races. For priests of Re'phet here lies the wealth of their shared knowledge, and their ghastly secrets. Priests of Re'phet are often involved in "support" activities of the faith: grave robbing, embalming, or teaching. Attitude Toward Demons, Devils and Evil Gods Devils do not worry Re'phet much, perhaps due to her friendship with Deagothia, the Devil Lord. Re'phet can often found hidden under his gaze in the underworld, where her minions no longer have to worry of the rising sun at their backs. However she is cautious when dealing with demons, she lacks certain control of their actions and her quarrels with Yazard do not tend to aid her in matters with demons, they would rather disturb her plans than set them in motion. When it comes to gods and goddess, she has several enemies and barely a handful of allies. Re'phet hates Ra'Ma with a passion, like most other darker deities, though perhaps more due to the damage which his rays inflict upon her minions, the undead. Furthermore, Yazard and Re'phet are said to had a serious disagreement in the past and since then has never managed to hold any form of alliance together for too long. Toward War War is quite welcome in the eyes of Re'phet, wars always have casualties and where there are casualties there is more "resources" for her necromancers to prey upon, and if caught in war herself she has the advantage of restoring the fallen to life with ease and enjoys the look upon her theirs faces as the drop their jaws in horror. Category:Gods